Losing Control
by Mad Mary Kidd
Summary: Nisei really gets to Seimei sometimes. Yaoi, masturbation


By: Mad Mary Kidd

Pairing: Seimei x Nisei, but not really

Rating/Warnings: M, for sure. Lemon, masturbation

Disclaimer: Yun Kouga's and not Mad Mary Kidd's

A/N: Argh, first time posting of yaoi-ness, bit scared over here! Reviews more than welcome, please be honest though

Intro: Nisei really gets to Seimei sometimes

* * *

**Losing Control**

Seimei shoved Nisei off him and leapt after him, reaching for his throat.

"How dare you - " he began, his fingers tightening around Nisei's neck, but Nisei just laughed. Seimei squeezed harder in his rage, choking Nisei off. Nisei bucked beneath him, trying in vain to dislodge Seimei, his hands scrabbling frantically at Seimei's, the nails raking his skin. He was beginning to turn blue when Seimei finally let him go and sat straddling him, panting. He grabbed at Nisei's collar and yanked him upwards.

"Never, ever do that again," he spat. Nisei didn't seem to hear him; his eyes were rolling and he looked dazed. Seimei shook him, and his eyes snapped into focus. He wheezed as he breathed, hard, trying to replace his lost air.

"You didn't have to do that," he croaked at last. "It was only a kiss."

"I don't care what other fighter units do, you do _not_ get to kiss me," hissed Seimei. "You do that again and I'll choke you to death, do you understand?"

Nisei began to laugh, a horrible sound. It sounded as if his lungs were full of something thick and liquid. He coughed a few times, making Seimei drop him in distaste.

He scrubbed at his lips, hating himself and hating Nisei more. Soubi would never have done that uninvited. Nisei, though... Nisei seemed to have some kind of death wish.

Beneath him, Nisei squirmed. It wasn't an attempt to get away, it was more as if he was trying to rub himself against Seimei.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seimei ground out, his rage rising once more.

"Nothing," said Nisei, still thrusting his hips up. Seimei was disgusted that Nisei seemed to have an erection; he was even more disgusted that the contact was producing a similar reaction in himself. He threw himself away from Nisei before the other boy noticed, but apparently it was too late.

"Give it up, Seimei. You know you want me," he taunted, spreading his legs wantonly.

"Fuck you," said Seimei, his eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you?"

"You're disgusting," said Seimei. "Get out."

"You'll like it," purred Nisei, ignoring this last. "It's really good."

"You'd know, wouldn't you, you slut," said Seimei, struggling to keep his voice even. "I mean it, get out of my room."

"Are you scared, Seimei? Afraid of what your parents will say when you go downstairs without your ears?"

"If you don't get out now, I really will choke you to death, Nisei."

"Ooh, breath play. Kinky," said Nisei, irrepressible.

Part of Seimei dearly wanted to bow to the inevitable, but it was not the greater part. The greater part of him wanted little more than to throttle Nisei for real, if only to stop him saying such confusing and tantalising things. He struggled with himself for a moment, before realising there was no real point in threatening Nisei. He only relished the effect he'd had on Seimei.

"Stop it," said Seimei, aware that his protests were growing more feeble. The balance within him was shifting; if he didn't get Nisei out of here pretty soon, he would end up fucking him and losing his ears to the guy.

That thought sobered him - there was no way he'd give his ears to someone as low as Nisei.

Having said that, Seimei was aware that there were things you could do without losing your ears.

And having said_ that_, you could buy fake ones.

He pushed this away, knowing it would come back to haunt him.

"Losing control?" asked Nisei quietly. He was up off the bed in a heartbeat, standing right in front of Seimei, blithely disregarding the risk to his person in being so close to his Sacrifice. "Everyone does it, Seimei. Eventually. It's natural to be attracted to one's Sentouki," he whispered.

Seimei met his gaze. "Go away before I hurt you, Nisei," he ground. "Nothing you say can seduce me."

Nisei shrugged airily. "Your loss," he said simply, and waltzed out the french window to the balcony. Seimei felt wrong-footed, as if he'd missed a step. Suddenly the dangerous pressure of Nisei's presence had gone, while Seimei was still making ready to fight him. It left him blinking and trying to readjust, and by the time he had Nisei had disappeared.

He ached; there was certainly a not-so-insignificant part of him that had wanted nothing more than to throw Nisei on to the bed and have him, and now that part had been thoroughly denied it was loudly demanding relief in some other form.

He went to the window to make sure Nisei had really gone, and shut it, pulling the curtain as an afterthought. He made his way over to the bed, feeling guiltier with every step, and lay down.

Images of Nisei lying beneath him came unbidden to his mind; without the pressure of Nisei actually being there watching him, he could enjoy the memory of having had him pinned to the bed like that. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel Nisei pressing up into his groin; it made him throb with need. Guiltily he ran a hand down the flat planes of his torso, his eyes sliding shut and his breath quickening. If he concentrated, he could pretend his hands were Nisei's; while he hated that he wanted Nisei, and could hide it from him, he didn't see the point hiding it from himself.

Gently, reverently he touched himself, hardly needing to conjure up Nisei's face in his mind when it came so readily; he whimpered quietly as his fingers came into contact with his flesh. He grasped it firmly, gave it a couple of gentle tugs and then a few rough ones; he was losing his breath, his mind - and then his phone beeped. A text message. He knew who it was from and approximately what it would say, but he drew his hand regretfully away and reached for the phone anyway.

_Are you touching yourself?_

Nisei. He thought about replying, _no_, but he knew that would lead to a text conversation so he ignored it. He also knew what not replying would tell Nisei, but at this point he didn't care. He was so hard it _hurt_, dammit, and he wasn't about to stop now. He dropped the phone back onto the side table and lay back, taking himself in hand once more.

_Yes, Nisei, I am touching myself. And it feels incredible._

_I want to touch you, Seimei. _

_Then touch me. _

His hands were once more Nisei's, and all too soon they were dragging him, panting and whimpering, to the edge. One word escaped his throat - "Nisei!" - and the sound of that name from his lips was the last little push. It was crashing over him in waves, washing away everything from his mind; it felt like drowning.

He came back to himself slowly, relishing the lingering euphoria. He drifted, half awake and half asleep, floating pleasantly toward dreaming, when his phone beeped again.

Trust Nisei to ruin this perfect moment. The ideal of him was nice enough, but the reality was a somewhat less pleasant bedfellow. Seimei had a feeling that sharing a bed with Nisei for real would mean a restless night composed mainly of elbows and knees. He grabbed the phone, and irritably flipped it open.

_I know what you're doing._

_You know nothing_, he replied, and jabbed at the Send button.

Still, maybe one day...


End file.
